


Aliciente

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora y Lydia se encuentran en medio del dolor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliciente

—Tienen a tu hermano.

Cora recorre todo el continente en poco más de un día, la voz de Lydia haciendo eco en sus oídos. No lleva nada consigo, apenas el móvil y el dinero suficiente para llegar a Beacon Hills.

Cuando llega al pueblo Lydia la espera en el loft de Derek, sola, la mirada perdida y un aura de indiferencia hacia el mundo.

—Llegas tarde. Derek está en lo de Scott, Melissa lo está curando.

Cora siente que puede respirar nuevamente, el alivio recorriéndola de arriba a abajo.

No permite que se le note, por supuesto. Su relación con Lydia no es así, no permiten que se noten las debilidades, sin sentimientos, sin emociones.

Se sienta con indiferencia junto a la chica, como si fuera una coincidencia que estuvieran las dos en el mismo lugar.

—Así que me llamaste por nada...

Lydia bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco y pareciendo viva por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Lo siento, la próxima vez esperare a que encontremos el cadáver antes de llamarte...

Cora se tira sobre Lydia, mordiéndole la boca mientras la chica le clava las uñas en los brazos. Lydia enrosca las piernas en su cintura y como puede le quita la remera, la desesperación y el horror escapándose por sus poros.

Las dos han pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo y necesitan esto, un escape, un aliciente, algo que les ayude a seguir adelante.


End file.
